


Любимые персонажи: хорошие, плохие и около того (результаты опроса)

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [6]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Other, survey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Однажды мне захотелось узнать, что привлекает людей в отрицательных персонажах... А получился опрос и сравнение положительных, отрицательных и неоднозначных персонажей в контексте любви читателей (зрителей, игроков) к ним.





	1. Об исследовании: сведения, расшифровка понятий

**Author's Note:**

> Опрос проводился летом 2018 г, анализ написан в конце октября того же года. Опрос проводился в vk и diary.  
> Автор по образованию социолог, и потому надеется, что примерно знал, что делает.

Однажды мне захотелось узнать, что привлекает людей в отрицательных персонажах. Само собой, в литературе о том, как писать книжки и делать фильмы, были названы ключи к тому, чтобы люди полюбили мерзавцев, но они показались слишком обобщёнными: вызов сочувствия и сопереживания через тяжёлое детство, любовную неудачу, становление жертвой обстоятельств или ещё более злых персонажей…  
Захотелось чего-то более конкретного. Оно тоже в книгах частично было: обладание властью, умом, силой духа, авантюризмом, эксцентричностью, профессионализмом — но этого мало, а вокруг столько всевозможных качеств!  
А потом захотелось сравнить, что общего и различного есть у положительных, отрицательных и неоднозначных персонажей. Чуть позже добавилась пара других идей, и вот — я решила воспользоваться полученным высшим образованием и провести опрос.

Ссылка на опрос была выложена в группе «Типичный фикрайтер», а также в моём дневнике на дайри. Сбор данных осуществлялся при помощи гугл-формы, а обработка и визуализация — при помощи программ SPSS и MS Excel.  
Было проанализировано 200 анкет респондентов и 878 ответов про персонажей; из них — 600 уникальных персонажей, которые были упомянуты хотя бы один раз.  
Из анализа были исключены ответы, в которых не были названы имена персонажей; ответы, данные в которых были представлены непонятным языком; обработка анкет была прекращена, когда были собраны данные о 600 уникальных персонажах.  
По ходу обработки анкет были изучены биографии каждого персонажа по викиям, русской и английской, википедии и другим специализированным сайтам. Во-первых, для того чтобы проверить ответы о том, подаётся герой как положительный, отрицательный или неоднозначный, а также для дополнительного набора данных: о гендере и сексуальной ориентации персонажа.  
Персонажей, информации о которых не обнаружено нигде, кроме канона, для ускорения пришлось исключить из анализа. Персонажи, данных о гендере и сексуальной ориентации которых не нашлось, просто не участвовали в анализе соответствующего вопроса: я хотела оценить уровень интереса к квир-персонажам у некоторых категорий квир-респондентов и заодно сравнить с интересом к ним у остальных респондентов.

 ** _Понятия_**  
Отрицательный персонаж — персонаж, совершающий преступления и причиняющий людям физический или психический вред. Может преследовать морально неодобряемые, опасные для людей цели и пользоваться неодобряемыми и незаконными методами. Например: сериал «Сверхъестественное» — Люцифер; аниме «Тетрадь смерти» — Хигучи; книги «Хроники Нарнии» — Белая Колдунья.  
Положительный персонаж — персонаж, не совершающий тяжёлых преступлений, не причиняющий другим серьёзного вреда, преследующий морально одобряемые цели и пользующийся для их достижения одобряемыми и законными методами. Например: «Сверхъестественное» — Лиза (бывшая девушка Дина); «Тетрадь смерти» — Ягами Соичиро; «Хроники Нарнии» — Люси.  
Неоднозначный персонаж:  
• антигерой — персонаж, преследующий морально одобряемые, благородные цели, однако добивающийся их в том числе незаконными или порицаемыми методами, которые могут принести вред. Например: «Сверхъестественное» — братья Винчестеры, Кастиэль; «Тетрадь смерти» — Эл, Мелло.  
• антизлодей — персонаж, цели и/или методы которого обычно незаконны и порицаемы, однако время от времени он помогает положительным персонажам или действует как бы в интересах общества, человечества или конкретных людей. Например: «Сверхъестественное» — Кроули; «Тетрадь смерти» — Ягами Лайт.  
• трикстер — персонаж, любящий жестоко пошутить или поиздеваться над другими; может не являться идеологическим приверженцем добра или зла, предпочитает не выбирать ничью сторону либо сотрудничает с положительными или отрицательными персонажами лишь временно. Например: «Сверхъестественное» — Габриэль; Локи во вселенной Marvel; другие созданные на основе скандинавского бога Локи персонажи.  
• персонаж, поменявший сторону с положительной на отрицательную или с отрицательной на положительную, или просто совершающий то положительные, то отрицательные поступки. Например: «Сверхъестественное» — Тьма; «Хроники Нарнии»: Эдмунд Пэвенси, Юстас Скраб.

P.S.: Данные понятия не равнозначны понятиям «протагонист» (главный герой) и «антагонист» (противодействующий протагонисту персонаж). Они могут быть по любую сторону добра и зла.

Для тех, кто не участвовал в опросе, где сразу были раскрыты гендерные понятия, следует пояснить:  
• бигендер — человек, ощущающий себя то мужчиной, то женщиной в разное время;  
• андрогин — человек, ощущающий себя и мужчиной, и женщиной всё время;  
• агендер — человек, не ощущающий себя ни мужчиной, ни женщиной.  
В контексте интереса к квир-персонажам меня интересуют именно эти три группы: чаще всего изучаются не более редкие гендеры, а транссексуалы и гомо- и бисексуальные люди, и при этом на просторах интернета легко найти их отзывы о тематических произведениях, поэтому удовлетворить интерес можно без проведения опроса.  
По ходу исследования в анализе появились другие понятия из этой темы, нуждающиеся в пояснениях:  
• гендерфлюид — человек, у которого гендеры сменяют друг друга с течением времени. Условно говоря, сегодня он чувствует себя так, завтра — иначе, послезавтра — вообще без гендера.  
• «небинарный» гендер — любой отличный от типичных мужского или женского, часто их наличие не признаётся поклонниками бинарности.  
• квир — собирательный термин для нетрадиционных сексуальных ориентаций и гендерных идентичностей.

_P.S.: Комментарии закрыты в целях избежания гендерного срача._

**_Список литературы, которая может быть интересной._**  
1\. http://dramafond.ru/2012/02/06/kak-napisat-scenarij-chast-3-kak-sozdat-geroya-na-kotorogo-xochetsya-byt-poxozhim/  
2\. http://dramafond.ru/2012/02/06/kak-napisat-scenarij-chast-5-xarakter-geroya/  
3\. https://vk.com/doc5034726_437062811?hash=dc49556cb54e3694ca&dl=e8b9c8ecb6f9045f2a  
4\. http://ecsocman.hse.ru/data/342/786/1219/012.GORNOSTAEVA.pdf  
5\. https://whatisgood.ru/theory/science/issledovanie-gollivudskie-personazhi-kumiry-milliona-rossijskix-detej/ (закрыть глаза на выводы, смотреть только на статистику)  
6\. http://cinemaplex.ru/2017/06/04/kakim-dolzhen-byt-geroj-multfilma.html  
7\. http://www.cinemotionlab.com/stati/zhenskaya_auditoriya_mify_i_fakty/  
8\. http://dramafond.ru/wp-content/uploads/lit_seriali.doc


	2. Статистика и списки

Данный раздел изначально не был запланирован к написанию, однако по просьбам интересующихся я оформила статистику.

**_I. Респонденты._**  
Данные о возрасте и месте жительстве респондентов собирались для того, чтобы иметь представление о выборке.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/sgvWs4k4yuF8dfVj6  
Минимальный возраст респондентов — 13 лет, а максимальный — 33 года. Наибольшее число респондентов находится в возрастном промежутке от 16 до 20 лет; при этом совершеннолетних респондентов больше: они составляют 60% выборки. Самый популярный возраст — 18 лет: в нём находятся 15%.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/i6kLtxYk8Fp6G8XT8  
85% респондентов проживает в России, 7% в Украине и 4% в Беларуси. По 1-2% — в Казахстане, ДНР и Корее.  
Гендерный вопрос в связи с исследованием будет рассмотрен в главе 3. Распределение выглядит так:

https://photos.app.goo.gl/8oysUDyNaWuK9rWn8  
Большинство респондентов (79%) — женщины. На втором месте бигендеры (9%), на третьем мужчины (5%), затем агендеры (4,5%) и андрогины (1,5%).

Резюме ожидаемо: средний респондент живёт в России, имеет женский гендер и возраст старшей школы/первых курсов университета. 

**_II. ТОПы._**  
Несколько занимательных ТОПов, в которых можно заметить интересные закономерности.

**Топ самых часто упоминаемых персонажей.**  
(После тире количество упоминаний из 200 анкет, НЕ проценты.)

7\. Габриэль (Supernatural) — 5  
Луна Лавгуд (Harry Potter) — 5  
Стайлз Стилински (Teen Wolf) — 5  
Тирион Ланнистер (Game Of Thrones) — 5  
Тони Старк (Железный человек) (Marvel) — 5

6\. Дин Винчестер (Supernatural) — 6  
Доктор (Doctor Who)* — 6

5\. Гаррус Вакариан (Mass Effect) — 7  
Геральт из Ривии (Wiedźmin) — 7  
Драко Малфой (Harry Potter) — 7

4\. Гермиона Грейнджер (Harry Potter) — 10  
Коннор (Detroit: Become Human) — 10

3\. Северус Снейп (Harry Potter) — 15  
2\. Шерлок Холмс — 18  
1\. Локи (Marvel) — 27

_*В основном 12-й Доктор. В связи с тем, что а) персонажи являются реинкарнациями; б) для целей именно этого исследования одинаково подходят все воплощения; в) в некоторых анкетах не было уточнения о воплощении — было решено всех Докторов анализировать как одного персонажа._

Во-первых, видно, какие каноны являются фаворитами в румультифандоме: «Гарри Поттер», студия «Марвел» и в меньшей степени «Сверхъестественное». По несколько персонажей из этих канонов являются любимыми среди респондентов.  
Во-вторых, в первой тройке все три персонажа являются неоднозначными, то есть не явно положительными или отрицательными. Только 1 персонаж из топа подаётся как отрицательный и 4 — как положительные. Другие 10 персонажей — неоднозначные: они могут совершать как благородные, «правильные» поступки, так и «неправильные».

**Топ фандомов с наибольшим разнообразием любимых персонажей**  
10\. 5 персонажей:  
Death Note  
Doctor Who  
Homestuck  
Kuroko no Basuke  
Once Upon a Time  
Pandora Hearts  
Star Treck  
Transformers

9\. 6 персонажей  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Kuroshitsuji  
Sherlock Holmes  
Star Wars  
Steven Universe  
Wiedźmin

8\. 7 персонажей  
Hetalia: Axis Powers  
Mass Effect  
Naruto  
The Heroes of Olympus

7\. 8 персонажей  
Dragon Age  
One Piece

6\. 10 персонажей  
The Silmarillion  
Supernatural

5\. 11 персонажей — Студия DC  
4\. 12 персонажей — Game Of Thrones  
3\. 13 персонажей — Harry Potter  
2\. 16 персонажей — Shadowhunters*  
1\. 22 персонажа — студия Marvel

_*Т.к. автор исследования плотно сидит в данном фандоме и опрос прошли многие другие участники фандома, перешедшие по ссылке из дневника автора исследования, упоминание стольких персонажей в не слишком популярном — по сравнению с остальными — фандоме объясняется этим._

**Топ-3 популярных фандомов.** Это фандомы, где хотя бы одного персонажа разные респонденты упомянули как минимум 5 раз и где было упомянуто как минимум 5 персонажей из канона. Суммировались упоминания всех персонажей из одного канона, затем каноны ранжировались по количеству набранных баллов-упоминаний. Получилась тройка лидеров — тоже не удивляющая — баллы которой значительно отличаются от остальных фандомов:  
3\. Supernatural — 25  
2\. Sherlock Holmes — 26  
1\. Студия Marvel — 63

**_III. Типы героев_**  
Данный топ отражает, насколько часто респонденты отдают предпочтение той или иной категории персонажей.  
3) отрицательный — 13,3%  
2) положительный — 42,1%  
1) неоднозначный — 44,5%  
Как и пишут учебники, положительного персонажа полюбить намного проще, чем отрицательного. Однако неоднозначные персонажи не уступают в рейтинге, и даже немного обгоняют положительных, что обычно объясняется тем, что такие персонажи более близки к реальным людям, которые в массе своей способны как искренне творить добро, так и не менее искренне устраивать хаос.

Персонажи, которых респонденты указали в качестве любимых пар любимых героев, также были проверены на предмет принадлежности к отрицательным, положительным и неоднозначным персонажам. (Немногочисленные упомянутые тройнички были исключены ввиду технической сложности провести такой анализ). Получился такой топ любимых пейрингов:  
6) отрицательный + отрицательный — 20 упоминаний  
5) отрицательный + неоднозначный — 42 упоминаний  
4) отрицательный + положительный — 59 упоминаний  
3) неоднозначный + неоднозначный — 94 упоминаний  
2) неоднозначный + положительный — 174 упоминаний  
1) положительный + положительный — 188 упоминаний  
Во-первых, здесь тоже заметно, что положительные и неоднозначные герои интересуют людей больше, чем злодеи. Во-вторых (если учесть распределение категорий), нет заметной разницы, принадлежат оба персонажа одной категории или разным. Примерно одинаково интересно наблюдать за отношениями и противоположностей, и персонажей, находящихся по одну сторону.

Гендер персонажей. Существует некоторое количество игровых персонажей, у которых гендер отсутствует как класс, а также у которых пол может меняться в зависимости от выбора игрока. Их упомянули 2% респондентов, и из последующего анализа они были исключены.  
Из графика можно сделать вывод, насколько часто респонденты отдают предпочтение персонажам с тем или иным гендером:

https://photos.app.goo.gl/FJqhG5HQgSH8Y2r96  
3) квир, гендерфлюид, агендер — по 1 упоминанию, это 0,1%  
2) женский — 20%  
1) мужской — 78%  
Больше всего ожидаемо интересуются мужскими персонажами. Персонажи с небинарным гендером редко «цепляют» людей (будучи при этом представленными в слишком маленьком количестве).

Сексуальная ориентация персонажей. Здесь я попросту не нашла информации о значительной части персонажей, а знакомиться с канонами для этой цели, само собой, нет времени. Однако для дальнейшего анализа сойдёт и собранная информация.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/qXuXxJwNafVFkiu16  
Что ж, можно предположить, что типичный любимый персонаж для типичного респондента — это неоднозначный или положительный гетеросексуальный мужчина. При этом нет особенных предпочтений в том, какой категории принадлежат персонажи, с которыми респонденты хотят их видеть.

IV. Теперь перечислим **качества и причины** , по которым персонажи чаще и реже всего попадают в любимые. Самые интересные выводы — в следующей главе, здесь только списки.  
Далеко не все причины и качества, перечисленные респондентами самостоятельно, являются достаточно конкретными и исчерпывающими и при этом не являются близкими по сути к уже заданным. Например, эмоции вроде «он классный», «она такая булочка» и проч. никак не отвечают вопрос исследования.  
Часто в анкетах были отмечены исключающие друг друга данные (например, персонаж злодей и персонаж неоднозначный; персонаж добрый и жестокий одновременно). В этом случае после проверки биографии персонажа и проверки достоверности в вопросе о его принадлежности к тому или иному типу оставлялся подходящий вариант.

График «причины»:   
https://photos.app.goo.gl/UsVPgi5qHaxDZdMN7  
Полный список можно увидеть на графике, самыми же распространёнными причинами любви к персонажу были названы:  
3) привлекательная внешность — причину выбрали 48% респондентов  
2) персонаж является драматичным, у него сложная судьба, его жаль — 53% респондентов  
1) персонаж хорошо прописан, многогранен и выглядит живым — 73% респондентов

Впрочем, пару интересных закономерностей можно обнаружить уже на этом этапе:  
• Отрицательные персонажи в принципе нравятся 7% респондентов. При этом половину из всех упомянутых злодеев любят именно за то, что они принадлежат к категории злодеев.  
• Положительные персонажи в принципе нравятся 14% респондентов. При этом 33% из всех упомянутых героев любят именно за то, что они принадлежат к категории героев.  
• Неоднозначные персонажи в принципе нравятся 35% респондентов. При этом 74% из всех упомянутых неоднозначных персонажей любят именно за то, что они принадлежат именно к этой категории.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/ZopZijiEtSfbh24t6  
И эти данные свидетельствуют о сильном осознанном интересе к неоднозначным персонажам вообще. Положительных персонажей ищут меньше, здесь скорее подсознательное стремление к хорошим людям. Любимых героев среди злодеев целенаправленно ищет почти половина респондентов, которая вообще интересуется злодеями.  
Однако не следует забывать, что людям может не быть принципиальна позиция персонажа и роль играют совсем другие причины.

График «качества»:   
https://photos.app.goo.gl/mmEJigo77iQGY1Bt8  
Обнаружены такие фавориты среди качеств, которыми обладают любимые герои:  
4) сильный — 42%  
3) решительный — 49%  
2) умный — 50%  
1) харизматичный — 59%

Итак, средний любимый персонаж прописан так, что выглядит живым человеком, пережил некие драматические события, за что ему можно посочувствовать, и при этом обладает привлекательной для респондента внешностью. Он харизматичный, умный, решительный и сильный.  
Есть версия, что нас тянет к тем людям и персонажам, которые обладают качествами, которыми хотим обладать мы сами _(прим.: это НЕ значит, что мы не обладаем этими качествами. На случай, если кто-то подумал, что он не умный, если выбирает умных любимых персонажей)_. Что ж, эти популярные качества весьма достойны подражания. И прямо сразу, перейдя к следующей главе, можно узнать, коррелируют ли эти качества с типами персонажей.

**_V. Списки персонажей и канонов_**  
 ** _Типы канонов_**  
Один и тот же персонаж может быть представлен в разных канонах (например, в визуальной новелле и в аниме или в книге и фильме). Это распределение показывает количество упомянутых персонажей в том или ином типе канона.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/njo8feMTTSNm6KUP9  
На первое место выходят книжные персонажи (35%). На втором месте фильмы (22%) и сериалы (21%), на третьем — игры и аниме (по 16%). С небольшим отрывом расположились персонажи манги (14%). Персонажи комиксов цепляют 9% респондентов, и на последних местах находятся персонажи мультиков, однако суммарно они также составляют 9%. 

_Название канона написано латиницей на языке оригинала; в случае, когда связанные каноны носят разные названия, было выбрано одно случайным образом. Имена персонажей написаны кириллицей._  
Чтобы как-то упорядочить списки названных персонажей, каноны были разделены по категориям, где за основу взят первоисточник. (В связи со значительными отклонениями конкретного упомянутого канона от первоисточника возможно его причисление к иной связке канонов).  
1) основа — комиксы, наиболее вероятные производные: мультфильмы, мультсериалы, фильмы, сериалы, игры  
2) основа — манга (манхва) или аниме, наиболее вероятные производные: аниме или манга (манхва), ранобе, дорамы  
3) основа — книги и ранобе, наиболее вероятные производные: фильмы, сериалы, игры  
4) основа — игры или визуальные новеллы, наиболее вероятные производные: фильмы, дорамы, сериалы, аниме, манга  
5) основа — сериалы, фильмы и мюзиклы, наиболее вероятные производные: книги, мультфильмы, мультсериалы, игры  
6) основа — мультфильмы и мультсериалы, наиболее вероятные производные: фильмы, сериалы, игры

III.1. Основа — комиксы  
Ava's Demon:  
Ава Айрэ

Студия DC:  
Барри Аллен (Флэш)  
Брюс Уэйн (Бэтмен)  
Джонатан Крейн (Пугало)  
Джокер  
Джокер (The Dark Knight)  
Джон Константин  
Диана Принс (Чудо-женщина)  
Леонард Снарт (Капитан Холод)  
Рэйчел Рот (Рэйвен) (Teen Titans)  
Освальд Ч. Кобблпот (Пингвин) (Gotham TV-Show)  
Харли Квин (Gotham City Sirens)

Hellboy:  
Нуада

Homestuck:  
Дейв Страйдер  
Калиборн  
Рокси Лалонд  
Роуз Лалонд  
Эридан Ампора

Студия Marvel:  
Баки Барнс (Зимний Солдат)  
Брок Рамлоу (Кроссбоунс)  
Брюс Беннер (Халк)  
Виктор фон Дум  
Джемма Симмонс  
Джессика Джонс  
Джон Праудстар  
Клинт Бартон (Хоукай)  
Локи  
Маргарет Картер  
Мэттью Мёрдок (Сорвиголова)  
Наталья Романова (Чёрная Вдова)  
Питер Паркер (Человек-паук)  
Реми Этьен Лебо (Гамбит)  
Стивен Роджерс (Капитан Америка)  
Танос (Безумный Титан)  
Тони Старк (Железный человек)  
Тор  
Уэйд Уилсон (Дэдпул)  
Фригга  
Чарльз Ксавье (Профессор Икс)  
Эрик Леншерр (Магнето)

Riverdale:  
Джагхед Джонс

Scott Pilgrim:  
Рамона Флауэрс

Starfighter:  
Каин

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:  
Донателло  
Леонардо

Walking Dead:  
Бет Грин  
Дэрил Диксон  
Кэрол Пелетье

W.I.T.C.H.:  
Фобос Эсканор

Майор Гром:  
Игорь Гром  
Сергей Разумовский

Экслибриум:  
Инга Шелковиц

III.2. Основа — манга (манхва) или аниме  
Akatsuki no Yona:  
Ёна

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu:  
Акабане Карма

Ao no exorcist:  
Рин Окумура

Brave Police J-Decker:  
Кагеро

Berserk:  
Гриффит

Bleach:  
Айзен Сосуке  
Заельапорро Гранц

Boku no hero academia:  
Кацуки Бакуго  
Мидория Изуку  
Тодороки Шото

Bungou Stray Dogs:  
Николай Гоголь  
Осаму Дазай  
Рюноскэ Акутагава  
Эдгар Аллан По

Canaan:  
Альфард Альшуа

Clover:  
Суу

Code Geass:  
Куруруги Сузаку  
Лелуш ви Британия  
Шнайзель эль Британия

Darling in the Franxx:  
02

Death Note:  
Бейонд Бёздей  
Миками Теру  
Миса Амане  
Рюук  
Эл Лоулиет

Diamond no Ace:  
Миюки Кадзуя

From Eroica with Love:  
Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах

Fullmetal Alchemist:  
Лиза Хоукай  
Эдвард Элрик  
Энви

Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu:  
Оскар фон Ройенталь

Gintama:  
Гинтоки Саката  
Киджима Матако  
Шинске Такасуги

Haikyuu!!:  
Кенма Козуме  
Ойкава Тоору

Hellsing:  
Алукард  
Интегра Хеллсинг

Hetalia: Axis Powers:  
Альфред Ф. Джонс (Америка)  
Артур Кёркленд (Англия)  
Гилберт Байльшмидт (Пруссия)  
Иван Брагинский (Россия)  
Мэттью Уильямс (Канада)  
Толис Лауринайтис (Литва)  
Эдуард фон Бок (Эстония)

Houseki no Kuni:  
Фосфофиллит

JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken:  
Джорно Джованна  
Джотаро Куджо

Kaichou wa Maid-sama!:  
Усуи Такуми

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!:  
Бьякуран Джессо  
Дино Каваллоне  
Рокудо Мукуро  
Такеши Ямамото  
Цунаёши Савада  
Юни Джильо Неро

Kill la Kill:  
Рюко Матой

King's Maker:  
Вольфганг

Koutetsujou no Kabaneri:  
Урю

Kuroshitsuji:  
Алан Хамфриз  
Алоис Транси  
Грелль Сатклифф  
Гробовщик  
Себастьян Михаэлис  
Сиель Фантомхайв

Kuroko no Basuke:  
Аомине Дайки  
Куроко Тецуя  
Кагами Тайга  
Кисе Рёта  
Химуро Тацуя

Kyo Kara Maoh!:  
Гвендаль фон Вальде

Love Live!:  
Нишикино Маки  
Ханамару Куникида

Lookism:  
Васко

Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic:  
Аладдин Иохаз-Абрахам

Naruto:  
Итачи Учиха  
Наруто Узумаки  
Орочимару  
Учиха Саске  
Хидан  
Хатаке Какаши  
Чоджи Акимичи

Noragami:  
Ято

One Piece:  
Бартоломео  
Донкихот Росинант  
Крокодайл  
Монки Д. Луффи  
Портгас Д. Эйс  
Ророноа Зоро  
Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло  
Шанкс

Osomatsu-kun:  
Мацуно Тодомацу

Pandora Hearts:  
Винсент Найтрей  
Джек Безариус  
Гилберт Найтрей  
Зарксис Брейк  
Лейси Баскервилль

Patalliro!:  
Марайх Юшенфе

Psycho-Pass:  
Макиcима Сёго  
Нобучика Гиноза

Puella Magi Madoka Magica:  
Мадока Канамэ

Sailor Moon:  
Макото Кино  
Харука Тено

Saiyuki:  
Генсуи Тенпо

Shaman King:  
Джун Тао  
Хао Асакура

Shingeki no Kyojin:  
Ливай Аккерман  
Ханджи Зой  
Хистория Райс (Криста Ленц)

Skip Beat!:  
Кёко Могами

Sons of Anarchy:  
Джексон Теллер  
Джемма Теллер-Морроу

Soul Eater:  
Дэс Кид

Shugo Chara!:  
Цукиёми Икуто

Tokyo Ghoul:  
Аято Киришима  
Йошимура  
Такизава Сейдо  
Тоука Киришима

Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle:  
Фай Д. Флоурайт

Weiss Kreuz:  
Ран Фуджимия  
Шульдих  
Фри

Yu-Gi-Oh!:  
Ишизу Иштар  
Рёкен Когами  
Шингецу Рей

Yuri!!! on Ice:  
Юрий Плисецкий  
Юри Кацуки

 

III.3. Основа — книги и ранобе  
12 стульев:  
Остап Бендер

Братья Карамазовы:  
Иван Карамазов

Война и мир:  
Андрей Балконский

Год Крысы:  
Альк Хаскиль

Барон Мюнхгаузен

Дикая энергия. Лана:  
Лана

Дом, в котором:  
Слепой  
Шакал Табаки

Древнегреческая мифология:  
Танат  
Одиссей

Евгений Онегин:  
Владимир Ленский

Житие мое:  
Томас Тангор

Идиот:  
Лев Мышкин

Край ветров: некроманс:  
Камориль Тар-Йер

Космоолухи:  
Денис Воронцов

Лабиринты Ехо:  
Сэр Макс  
Шурф Лонли-Локли

М. Булгаков:  
Жорж Милославский

Мастер и Маргарита:  
Воланд

Меня зовут Лис:  
Лис

Мефодий Буслаев:  
Арей  
Виктор Шилов  
Кводнон  
Матвей Багров

Новаторы:  
Мега-Прицел

Преступление и Наказание:  
Родион Раскольников

Р. Бредбери:  
"Коротышка" Маллиген

Отблески Этерны:  
Валентин Придд  
Рокэ Алва

Отцы и дети:  
Евгений Базаров

Пока цветет папоротник:  
Агапа

Скандинавская мифология:  
Локи

Танцующая с Ауте:  
Антея

Трилогия об Ааргхе:  
Ааргх

Убить некроманта:  
Дольф

Фандориана:  
Эраст Фандорин

Часодеи:  
Гроза

Шахнаме:  
Исфандияр

13 Reasons Why:  
Джастин Фоли  
Клэй Дженсен

A Clockwork Orange:  
Алекс

A Court of Thorns and Roses:  
Амаранта  
Тамлин

Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland:  
Алиса  
Шляпник

Chaos Walking:  
Тодд Хьюитт

CreepyPasta:  
Джек Найрас

Delirium:  
Лина Хэллоуэй

Der Funke Leben:  
Пятьсот девятый

Discworld:  
Ринсвинд  
Сэмюэль Ваймс  
Хэвлок Ветинари

Durarara:  
Орихара Изая  
Шизуо Хейваджима

Edelstein Trilogie:  
Химериус

El laberinto del fauno:  
Фавн

Endless Night:  
Саймон

Exquisite Corpse:  
Эндрю Комптон

Fate/Apocrypha:  
Мордред

Fight Club:  
Тайлер Дёрден

Filth:  
Брюс Робертсон

Game Of Thrones:  
Арья Старк  
Дейенерис Таргариен  
Джейме Ланнистер  
Джон Сноу  
Петир Бейлиш  
Оленна Тирелл  
Санса Старк  
Станнис Баратеон  
Тайвин Ланнистер  
Тирион Ланнистер  
Эддард Старк  
Элия Мартелл

Gone with the Wind:  
Батлер Ретт  
Мелани Гамильтон-Уилкс  
Скарлетт О'Хара

Good Omens:  
Азирафаэль

Gossip Girl:  
Чак Басс

Harry Potter:  
Беллатрикс Лестрейндж  
Гарри Поттер  
Гермиона Грейнджер  
Джинни Уизли  
Драко Малфой  
Лили Поттер  
Луна Лавгуд  
Нимфадора Тонкс  
Ремус Люпин  
Регулус Блэк  
Северус Снейп  
Сириус Блэк  
Том Реддл (Лорд Волдеморт)

Howard Phillips Lovecraft:  
Рэндольф Картер

Howl's Moving Castle:  
Хоул Дженкинс

Hyouka:  
Орэки Хотару

It:  
Пеннивайз  
Ричи Тозиер  
Стэнли Урис

Jane Eyre:  
Джейн Эйр

Le Comte de Monte-Cristo:  
Эдмон Дантес

Le Fantôme de l'Opéra:  
Эрик

Les trois mousquetaires:  
Атос

Legend of the Seeker:  
Кара Мейсон

Lockwood & Co:  
Джордж Каббинс  
Череп

Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard:  
Алекс Фиерро

Martin Eden:  
Мартин Иден

Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children:  
Гораций Сомнассон  
Джейкоб Портман

Montezuma's Daughter:  
Отоми

Mumintrollet:  
Снифф

Nancy Drew:  
Нэнси Дрю 

Nirvana in Fire:  
Сяо Цзинъянь

Notre-Dame de Paris:  
Клод Фролло  
Эсмеральда

Peter Pan:  
Питер Пэн

Pride and Prejudice:  
Фицуильям Дарси  
Элизабет Беннет

Redwall:  
Мартин Воитель

Shadowhunters:  
Анна Лайтвуд  
Джем Карстейрс  
Джордан Кайл  
Джослин Фэйрчайлд  
Диана Рэйберн  
Генри Бранвелл  
Катарина Лосс  
Кристофер Лайтвуд  
Люк Гэрроуэй  
Магнус Бейн  
Мэттью Фэйрчайлд  
Рагнор Фелл  
Роберт Лайтвуд  
Уильям Эрондейл  
Хелен Блэкторн-Пенхаллоу  
Шарлотта Бранвелл

Sherlock Holmes:  
Джон Ватсон  
Ирэн Адлер  
Мориарти  
Себастьян Моран  
Шерлок Холмс  
Эвр Холмс

The 100:  
Лекса

The Bartimaeus Trilogy:  
Бартимеус

The Chronicles of Amber:  
Корвин

The Dark Tower:  
Роланд Дискейн  
Сюзанна Дин

The Dresden Files:  
Гарри Дрезден

The Green Mile:  
Джон Коффи  
Уильям Уэртон

The Godfather:  
Вито Корлеоне  
Майкл Корлеоне

The First Law:  
Занд дан Глокта

The Invisible Man:  
Гриффин

The Heroes of Olympus:  
Аннабет Чейз  
Джейсон Грейс  
Лео Вальдес  
Нико ди Анджело  
Перси Джексон  
Рейна Рамирез-Ареллано  
Талия Грейс

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy:  
Марвин

The Hunger Games:  
Китнисс Эвердин  
Хеймитч Эбернети

The Lord of the Rings:  
Арагорн  
Леголас

The Martian:  
Марк Уотни

The Maze Runner:  
Ньют

The Night Circus:  
Селия Боуэн

The Pale Horse:  
Мари Бланж

The Picture of Dorian Gray:  
Бэзил Холлуорд  
Генри Уоттон  
Дориан Грей

The Silmarillion:  
Белег Куталион  
Варда Элентари  
Маглор  
Маэдрос  
Маэглин  
Мелькор Бауглир  
Намо Мандос  
Саурон  
Феанор  
Финрод

The Vampire Chronicles:  
Лестат де Лионкур 

The Vampire Diaries:  
Дэймон Сальваторе

True Blood:  
Эрик Нортман

Turn: Washington's Spies:  
Бенджамин Тэлмидж

Vampire Academy:  
Адриан Ивашков

Vorkosigan Saga:  
Айвен Форпатрил

Wiedźmin:  
Геральт из Ривии  
Йеннифер из Венгерберга  
Лютик  
Регис  
Трисс Меригольд  
Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон

III.4. Основа — игры или визуальные новеллы  
Цена свободы:  
Джим Файрвуд

Angry Birds Toons:  
Капрал

Assassin's Creed:  
Арно Дориан  
Хэйтем Кенуэй  
Хоуп Дженсен  
Шэй Патрик Кормак

Beholder:  
Алоизий Шпак  
Гектор Медина

Bioshock:  
Сандер Коэн

Borderlands:  
Красавчик Джек  
Риз

Castlevania:  
Габриэль Бельмонт  
Дракула

Danganronpa:  
Макото Наэги  
Нагито Комаэда

Dead Space:  
Айзек Кларк

Deponia:  
Руфус

Detroit: Become Human:  
Коннор  
Маркус  
Саймон  
Хэнк Андерсон

Deus Ex:  
Адам Дженсен  
Дэвид Шариф

Devil May Cry:  
Данте

Dishonored:  
Корво Аттано

Doki Doki Literature Club:  
Моника  
Нацуки

Dragon Age:  
Алистер  
Андерс  
Варрик Тетрас  
Дориан Павус  
Кассандра Пентагаст  
Стэн  
Себастьян Ваэль  
Фенрис

Dragon Nest:  
Рубинарт

Dragonlance:  
Рейстлин Маджере

Everlasting Summer:  
Алиса Двачевская  
Лена

Fallout:  
Дьякон  
Ник Валентайн

Guilty Gear:  
Аксель Лоу

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni:  
Сонозаки Мион  
Сонозаки Сион

Heroes of Might & Magic:  
Раилаг

Hyper Light Drifter:  
Дрифтер

Life is strange:  
Марк Джефферсон  
Нейтан Прескотт  
Рейчел Эмбер  
Хлоя Прайс

League of legends:  
Джинкс  
Шая

Kamigami no Asobi:  
Локи Лаватейн

Mass Effect:  
Гаррус Вакариан  
Джек  
Джефф Морро  
Легион  
Рейес Видаль  
Шепард  
Явик

Mega Man:  
Зеро

Mortal Kombat:  
Саб-Зиро

Outlast: Whistleblower:  
Эдди Глускин

Penumbra:  
Кевин

Prototype:  
Алекс Мерсер

Resident Evil:  
Элис

Satsuriku no Tenshi:  
Айзек Фостер

Sonic the Hedgehog:  
Е-123 Омега

Starcraft:  
Алексей Стуков  
Аларак  
Арктур Менгск  
Джеймс Рейнор

Sword Art Online:  
Сино Асада

The Arcana:  
Джулиан Деворак

The cat lady:  
Сьюзан Эшворт

The Elders Srolls:  
Маннимарко  
Цицерон

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy:  
Артур Дент

The Last of Us:  
Джоэл Миллер

Tekken:  
Брайан Фьюри  
Роберт Ричардс

Transformers:  
Проул  
Саундвейв  
Тарн/Глитч/Дамус  
Фарма  
Шоквейв

Undertale:  
Андайн  
Папирус  
Санс  
Чара

Valiant Hearts: The Great War:  
Эмиль Шайон

Word of Warcraft:  
Иллидан  
Кел'Тузед

Warframe:  
Нидус

III.5. Основа — сериалы и фильмы  
Бригада:  
Саша Белый

Гоголь:  
Яков Гуро  
Александр Бинх

Закрытая школа:  
Илья Шевцов

Метод:  
Родион Меглин

Фильмы о гардемаринах:  
Никита Оленев

American Horror Story:  
Джуд Мартин

Angels & Demons:  
Патрик Маккенна

Bones:  
Темперанс Бренан

Breaking Bad:  
Уолтер Уайт

Castle:  
Кейт Беккет

Charmed:  
Коул Тёрнер

Criminal Minds:  
Аарон Хотчнер

Da Vinci's Demons:  
Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере  
Леонардо да Винчи

Doctor Who:  
Джек Харкнесс  
Донна Ноубл  
Доктор  
Клара Освальд  
Ривер Сонг Мелоди Понд

Ex machine:  
Ава

Everybody Hates Chris:  
Крис Рок

Friday the 13th:  
Уитни Миллер

Friends:  
Джоуи Триббиани

Glee:  
Бриттани С. Пирс  
Майкл Ченг

Grey's Anatomy:  
Кристина Янг  
Мередит Грей

Hacksaw Ridge:  
Дезмонд Досс

Hamilton the musical  
Александр Гамильтон

Hannibal:  
Ганнибал Лектер  
Уильям Грэм

Hex Hall:  
София Мерсер

Highlander: The Series:  
Митос

House, M.D.:  
Грегори Хаус

iZombie:  
Блейн ДеБирс

Labyrinth:  
Джарет Король Гоблинов

Lazy Town:  
Робби Злобный

Léon:  
Леон

Mad Max: Fury Road:  
Фуриоса

Maleficent:  
Малефисента

Muhteşem Yüzyıl:  
Михримах

Once Upon a Time:  
Киллиан Джонс (Крюк)  
Малкольм (Питер Пэн)  
Мистер Голд (Румпельштильцхен)  
Мулан  
Руби Лукас (Красная Шапочка)

Pirates of the Caribbean:  
Джек Воробей

Scandal:  
Оливия Поуп

Sleuth:  
Майло Тиндл

Sons of Anarchy:  
Джексон Теллер  
Джемма Теллер-Морроу

Star Treck:  
Джейла  
Джеймс Кирк  
Леонард Маккой  
Монтгомери Скотт  
Спок

Star Wars:  
Дарт Реван  
Кинман Дориана  
Оби-Ван Кеноби  
Хёго Дамаск  
Шив Палпатин  
Энакин Скайуокер (Дарт Вейдер)

Supernatural:  
Бобби Сингер  
Габриэль  
Дин Винчестер  
Кастиэль  
Люцифер  
Ровена МакЛауд  
Руби  
Сэм Винчестер  
Фергюс МакЛауд (Кроули)  
Чарли Брэдбери

The Borgias:  
Лукреция Борджиа

The Crow:  
Эрик Дрейвен

The Good Wife:  
Калинда Шарма

The Mentalist:  
Патрик Джейн

The Social Network:  
Эдуардо Саверин

The X-Files:  
Фокс Малдер

Teen Wolf:  
Лидия Мартин  
Дерек Хейл  
Питер Хейл  
Стайлз Стилински

Terminator:  
Терминатор Т-800

Van Helsing:  
Гэбриэл Ван Хельсинг

Versailles:  
Филипп Орлеанский

UnREAL:  
Рейчел Голдберг

Wreck-It Ralph:  
Ванеллопа фон Швитц

III.6. Основа — мультфильмы и мультсериалы  
Смешарики:  
Бараш

Adventure Time:  
Боннибелл Бубльгум

Avatar — мультсериал:  
Айро  
Зуко  
Корра  
Сокка

Beetlejuice:  
Битлджус

Darkwing Duck:  
Антиплащ

Futurama:  
Туранга Лила

Gravity Falls:  
Билл Сайфер  
Мэйсон Пайнс  
Стенли Пайнс

How to Train Your Dragon:  
Беззубик  
Иккинг Карасик III

Looney Tunes:  
Даффи Дак

Megamind:  
Мегамозг

Metalocalypse:  
Сквизгаар Сквигельф

Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir:  
Адриан Агрест

My Little Pony:  
Темпест Шедоу  
Флаттершай

OK K.O Let's be heroes  
K.O

Phineas and Ferb:  
Ферб Флетчер

Rick and Morty:  
Рик

Steven Universe:  
Аметист  
Гранат  
Жемчуг  
Синий Алмаз  
Стивен Юниверс  
Яшма

The Lion King:  
Симба

The Nightmare Before Christmas:  
Джек Скеллингтон  
Салли

Voltron: Legendary Defender:  
Кит Когане  
Лэнс Макклейн  
Такаши Широгане

Warriors:  
Белохвост  
Воробей

Winx Club:  
Валтор  
Скай Эраклионский  
Текна  
Флора

Zootopia:  
Джуди Хопс


	3. Chapter 3

А теперь можно перейти к тому, ради чего был создан этот опрос: ради сравнения типов персонажей.

**I. Распределение качеств и причин популярности среди разных типов персонажей.**  
 ** _Причины._**  
1) Респонденты в 43% случаев хотят быть похожими на положительных персонажей, на неоднозначных — в 26%, а на отрицательных — в 10%. Будем надеяться, что это связано с полезными качествами, которыми обладают злодеи — например, ум и харизма, — а не с тем, что и как они вытворяют.  
2) Неоднозначные персонажи чаще, чем другие, становятся любимыми по причине драматичности судьбы. Можно предположить, что всё же испытания и моральные дилеммы, выпавшие на долю неоднозначных персонажей, и заставляют их поступать по-разному, а не строго положительно или строго отрицательно, что и приближает их к реальным людям — а как мы помним, знатоками доказано, что реалистичные персонажи привлекают больше внимания.  
3) Только 5% отрицательных и 15% неоднозначных персонажей названы близкими к зрителю/игроку/читателю — зато близких положительных персонажей оказалось 31%. Всё ещё радует тенденция ассоциировать себя с персонажами, которые часто совершают хорошие поступки.  
4) Другие популярные причины любви к персонажам имеют примерно одинаковое значение для всех типов персонажей. Это а) раса персонажа и его способности; б) нравится актёр, представляющий персонажа; в) привлекательная внешность; в чуть меньшей степени — г) хорошая продуманность персонажа: всё же у отрицательного персонажа на 10-15% меньше шансов оказаться любимым потому, что он пугающе реалистичен.  
То есть по этим причинам могут в равной степени полюбить и героя, и злодея, и неоднозначного персонажа.

Что касается **_качеств_** , то зависимости здесь довольно очевидны:  
1) Намного чаще положительных (и в намного меньшей, но тоже значительной степени — неоднозначных) персонажей любят за альтруистичность, благородство, весёлость, внимательность, доброту, искренность, любовь к близким, ответственность, преданность, принципиальность и смелость.  
2) Намного чаще отрицательных (и в намного меньшей, но тоже значительной степени — неоднозначных) персонажей любят за безумства, жестокость, манипуляции и эгоистичность.  
3) Отрицательных и в равной мере неоднозначных персонажей чаще любят за то, что те амбициозны, горды, ироничны (саркастичны), непредсказуемы и сексуальны.  
4) За силу воли в значительной степени любят все типы персонажей, однако положительных и неоднозначных чаще.  
5) Если харизматичен или настойчив отрицательный или неоднозначный персонаж, то у него шансов понравиться больше, чем положительному персонажу, однако эти характеристики высоко ценятся у всех типов.  
6) Примерно с равными шансами все три типа могут полюбиться за то, что обладают логикой, профессионализмом, решительностью, самодостаточностью, силой, умом и целеустремлённостью.

Можно сказать, что существуют определённые ожидания и/или стереотипы относительно типов персонажей. Очевидно, что отрицательный персонаж крайне редко поступает альтруистично, да и неоднозначный персонаж реже, чем положительный, идёт на жертвы. Скорее отрицательный персонаж будет безумным; могу предположить, что неоднозначный персонаж скорее будет безумным, если он поменяет сторону с положительной на отрицательную (вернее, сойдёт с ума и вследствие этого поменяет сторону).  
Только появился вопрос, почему сексуальность высоко ценится у отрицательных и неоднозначных персонажей, а у положительных — в два раза реже. Возможно, дело в том, что положительных полюбить намного легче, а остальным приходится поднапрячься и компенсировать свои негативные стороны.

**II. Шипперство.**

https://photos.app.goo.gl/GmKdp8KJUDx8psFS7  
https://photos.app.goo.gl/Q3AGhttULX69zXhx6  
(Указано точное количество значений)  
Здесь можно сказать, что пейринги чаще интересуют, если у персонажей интересное развитие отношений, необязательно романтических, в каноне. При этом чаще отношения интересные, если один персонаж положительный, а другой неоднозначный.  
Другими частыми причинами шиппинга является каноничность пейринга или тот факт, что персонажи союзники. При этом интереснее, если оба персонажа положительные.

**III. Фантворчество.**  
Здесь было получено слишком мало данных, т.к. больше половины респондентов назвали не сюжеты и мотивы в фантворчестве, а жанры фикбука. Жанры вроде ангста, драмы или юмора слишком расплывчаты и включают в себя огромное количество сюжетов, кроме того, они понимаются разными люди слишком по-разному. Например, люди часто путают ангст и драму, а для кого-то то, что отлично попадает под ангст, является недостаточно «страдательным». А также непонятно, имелась в виду общая атмосфера фика, где страдают другие персонажи — например, по вине любимого героя респондента, — или где страдает сам любимый герой. Невозможно угадать, сколько раз имелось в виду одно и другое.  
Похожие ответы были объединены в одну группу. Все предпочитаемые сюжеты и мотивы можно увидеть на графике:

https://photos.app.goo.gl/NR6GwvKyHKGrKzf57  
На втором графике показаны распределения ответов по типам персонажей (в штуках, не в %):

https://photos.app.goo.gl/NcjMVXmtZGBEnk6u5  
Примечание: интересно, что детство и юность интересны у отрицательного и неоднозначного персонажей, при этом в анкетах было отмечено, что интересно читать фанфики с акцентом на события, повлиявшие на становление характера и последующие поступки в каноне. Искать причины поступков положительных персонажей обычно не требуется, поэтому можно предположить, что при наличии большего количества ответов _лидировали_ бы именно эти типы персонажей.  
Отчётливо виден интерес к романтическим сюжетам. Однако это связано с тем, что фикбучный жанр «романтика» трактуется вполне однозначно, в отличие от остальных упомянутых. Вряд ли имелось в виду, что в фике с любимым персонажем должны быть романтические отношения, но НЕ с ним.  
С большой вероятностью, если бы другие жанры были раскрыты, количество любителей страданий любимого персонажа было намного больше.  
Другие самые интересные сюжеты — это больше работ о профессиональной деятельности, раскрытие качеств и мотивов персонажа, а также описание действий персонажа в другом сеттинге или альтернативной вселенной.

**IV. Гендерный вопрос.**  
В связи с тем, что трансгендерных любимых персонажей обнаружено крайне мало, изучить корреляцию с гендерами респондентов невозможно.  
Однако если сложить данные по двум таблицам, показывающих количество любимых персонажей определённого гендера и сексуальной ориентации у респондентов разных гендеров, то выяснится, что у респондентов-агендеров выше, чем у остальных, интерес к квир-персонажам. При этом у всех остальных респондентов интерес примерно одинаков и невысок: в среднем любимых квир-персонажей среди всех всего 10%. Но такая вспышка может быть случайной.

Но раз уж не вышло узнать то, что хотелось, можно проверить кое-что ещё.  
Например, выяснилось, что женские любимые персонажи почти в два раза чаще, чем любимые мужские, являются положительными. При этом почти половина любимых мужских персонажей является неоднозначными, а среди женщин таковых всего четверть. Видимо, в женщинах с экрана всё ещё больше всего ценятся традиционные хорошие качества, а мальчикам позволительно быть плохими куда чаще.  
Среди гетеросексуальных персонажей примерно поровну положительных и неоднозначных. Однако среди гомо-, би- и асексуальных персонажей положительных значительно меньше, чем неоднозначных. При этом среди персонажей всех ориентаций получилось примерно равное количество отрицательных. Возможно, это связано с тем, что только в последнее время вообще увеличилось количество неоднозначных и квир-персонажей, тогда как в старых канонах, во-первых, количество квир-персонажей было меньше, во-вторых, чаще прописывали ярко положительных и отрицательных персонажей, чем позволяли персонажам раскрываться и в хороших, и в плохих чертах и поступках. Поэтому современные персонажи сами по себе чаще являются неоднозначными и чаще имеют не-гетеросексуальную ориентацию.

В заключение хочу ещё раз поблагодарить респондентов за участие. По крайней мере для себя я открыла много интересного.


End file.
